Writer World and a Girl Love
by dArmiitHa
Summary: Ella es una completa soñadora, el un idiota con sentimientos. Alguna vez sus caminos se cruzaron, y no estuvo muy bien, ahora que volvieron a encontrarse ¿como iran sus vidas?¿acaso el arruinará sus sueños y los convertirá en pesadillas? One-Shot


**Dissclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes es de mi propiedad, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Llorarás por mí**

**SonAmy**

**By: dArmiitHa**

…Aunque intente olvidarte: sigues aquí presente.

Aunque niegue amarte: no engaño a nadie…te amo.

Aunque intente embriagarme para olvidarte: tú me embriagas con tu recuerdo.

Aunque dije que no me arrepentiría: me arrepiento.

Aunque me lo advertiste: te ignore, y fui yo quien termino sufriendo.

Aunque dije que no te necesitaba: te necesito…

Y ahora, perdida en este mar de lágrimas, sollozo cabizbaja sobre mi cama, pensando en ti, recordando mi vida a tú lado. Que patético puede sentirse uno con un borroso recuerdo dejado en el olvido desde hace años, el cuál, puede surgir en una imprevista madrugada, provocando el regreso del dolor en el corazón de la victima de aquel horroroso suceso.

Ahora entre lamentos y dolorosos gemidos, sintiendo inaguantables punzadas en el pecho, tu recuerdo encalla en mi cabeza de nuevo, aquel recuerdo que mantuvo velando a un corazón herido: el mió.

Se que no me escuchas, y estoy segura que no piensas más en mí, quizá, ya ni siquiera me recuerdes. Pero en fin, tienes que aceptar que: jugaste con nuestra relación, jugaste con mi amor, agregaste la gota que derramo el vaso, y lo más importante, rompiste mi corazón con todo el desden del mundo…

Y yo, con todo el sufrimiento cargado en el pecho, te deje guardado en una profunda cajita de cristal que ocultaba mis olvidados sentimientos, y buscando entre mi pasado algo más, me tope con tu perdurable recuerdo. Y ahora es el momento de recordar esas desdichadas escenas que por tantas noches de Octubre atormentaron mis pensamientos, en la noche como pesadillas, y en el amanecer pesando más el estrés del día.

.Flash Back.

_-tienes que entender Amy, yo…te amo-juró el tristemente._

_-mientes-asegure secamente a punto de romper en catastrófico llanto-siempre has mentido, tu no me amas y nunca podrás hacerlo-y me gire para no encararlo._

_-no es verdad-admitió el girándome de nuevo hacia sí con una sincera mueca de dolor, pero yo no estaba en condiciones para creerle aquel gesto, simplemente estaba herida, molesta, estaba segura de no poder perdonarlo está vez-yo te amo más que ah nada en el mundo, no podría vivir sin ti Amy-y de nuevo sus encantos provocaban un sentimiento triste en mi ser._

_-ya te eh creído bastantes-dije fríamente con una mirada matadora-y tu nunca has intentado siquiera disimular, que me engañas con otras, que cada noche que sales te embriagas y paseas por bares y discos con tremendas PUTAS-recalque la única palabra con desden hacia como el pudiera reaccionar, vaya, tantas verdades pueden hacer mucho daño, y eso lo di a notar dejando que las lágrimas corrieran dolorosa e inconscientemente por mis mejillas, dejando a estas empapadas con cada dolorosa gota de dolor que dejaba caer pacientemente._

_-Amy, fue un error-admitió seriamente-nunca creí verte tan dolida por causa mía, simplemente te amo, y nunca creí que mis estupidos vicios te afectarían tanto-se disculpo._

_-ya no quiero verte Hedhehog, ya no quiero, ¡esto se acabo!-grite a mi amado al punto de histerismo retirándome rápidamente de aquella plaza._

_-Amy, ¡no!-escuche a le lejos, más no detuve ni titubee un momento mi apresurada carrera a mi hogar._

_Así pasaron días, el llamaba y yo nunca le respondía, cuando me apiadaba de tantas llamadas y le respondía, la rabia me invadía de nueva cuenta, e inútilmente intentando dejarlo como amigos, el insistía en continuar nuestra relación, y yo hastiada por su insistencia siempre terminaba de la misma manera, cabreada y colgándole el teléfono. Aquellos días se convirtieron en semanas, y nada cambiaba, siempre era la misma rutina: llama, no contesto; insiste, esta bien, a contestar; intento arreglar las cosas, no lo logró; me cabreó y le cuelgo. Y así sucesivamente esas semanas se convirtieron en uno, dos, tres meses, hasta perder la noción del tiempo. Probablemente ya llevaría unos seis meses intentando volver a nuestra relación, y yo no me doblegaba a permitírselo, hasta un muy peculiar día de Octubre que decidí contestar de nueva cuanta._

_-¿Qué?-conteste fría y descortésmente._

_Pausa-Amy…-intento hablar el, pero mi rabia no me permitía darle la oportunidad._

_-no lo intentes Sonic, lo nuestro no funcionara-lo rechace nuevamente y me cruce de brazos._

_-Dios…-ahogo un suspiro por el teléfono antes de progresar-sabes que Amy-dijo en un tono seco y ahogado entre una sensación que podía percibirse como enojo o fastidio a través del aparato-tal vez tengas razón-"¿Qué?" fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza en aquel momento, más decidí permanecer en silencio-ya no debemos continuar-me quede anonadada, y antes de poder decir cualquier cosa el volvió a interrumpir entre un incomodo silencio que se había formado-me eh cansado de rogarte y suplicarte durante meses, y ya que no ahí respuesta alguna, decidí hacer realidad tu petición-termino de hablar._

_-…si, supongo que es lo mejor-afirme al borde del llanto._

_-oh…-de nuevo irrumpió el-puedes decir que nada ah pasado y volver como antes-propuso el en el mismo tono helado que había estado utilizando durante la charla-créeme Amy, eh sufrido estos últimos meses por ti, teniendo tantas propuestas de mujeres a mi alcance y rechazándolas todas, solo por ti-aclaró-estoy seguro que te arrepentirás si me dejas…-_

_-no lo haré-asegure con voz firme-ya no me haces falta.-_

_-lo admito Amy, sufriré por ti-dijo con voz algo quebrada-pero no controlaras mi vida, ya eh llorado bastante por ti, es tu turno…-_

_-no-aclare secamente-no más, no llorare por ti, el turno, es todo tuyo-vaya que las palabras se clavan como espadas, ya que el dolor que me invadía en ese momento era mortífero, y yo hacía el papel de mentirosa en este caso._

_-¿estas segura?-pregunto con decisión el erizo._

_-sí-dije con los ojos cerrados por el sufrimiento que aquello me causaba-veremos quién cae primero-rete con seguridad._

_-sí-asintió el-recordarás mis palabras Amy, no vuelvas a hablarme-dijo dolido._

_-de acuerdo-conteste fría-hasta nunca Sonic-me despedí._

_-adiós Amy-dijo el._

_-adiós…-dije finalmente antes de que mis sentidos captaran que el ya había colgado-amado mió…-_

.Fin del Flash Back.

Y esa es la historia, eh aquí yo de nuevo, la viuda de Shadow The Hedhehog, sentada en mi habitación con el corazón roto en mil trozos, retorciéndome por mi miseria, ahora si recuerdo tus palabras Sonic, ahora puedo recordarlas, cuanta razón tenias.

Necesito un poco de aire fresco, recuerdo aquella plaza en la cual ambos nos sentábamos a conversar, para relajarnos, creó que iré a dar un paseo, hace ya años que no la visito, le temía a que esos recuerdos regresarán, pero ya que más da.

Al fin eh llegado, el aire acaricia mi cabello al igual que mi rostro, es tan relajante estar sentada de nuevo en esta banca, es agradable recordar ciertas cosas.

A veces pienso, ¿Qué pensarán de mí?, digo, porque algún día planeo ser una escritora reconocida, y alguien tendrá que saber sobre mi vida, pensaran…"¿recuerdas a Rose?, la chica más estupida, la que mintió a su amor y sufrió el resto de su vida por el", o tal vez "¿recuerdas a Amy Rose?, la escritora, la que aunque amara a su pareja se digno y tuvo el valor para decirle lo que pensaba y seguir sin el", vaya, como cambia el sentido de un comentario negativo a uno positivo, realmente increíble, esto me da la dicha y la inspiración para comenzar mis libros, llevo ya algunos escritos, pero no los considero muy buenos así que no intentaré sacarlos a la venta hasta que los vea un poco más interesantes.

Este aire puro y fresco vuelve a mi rostro y lo acaricia suavemente, respiró un poco de el y me levanto de aquella banca, suficiente relajación por un día. El parque es hermoso, miles de aves cantan melodiosamente dándole un toque armonioso a este, lo espió con mis ojos y al final…algo imprevisto. Me quede estática al notar la presencia de cierto ser conocido, el se gira y me observa también, parece sorprendido al igual que yo, siento como en color rojizo sube a mis mejillas al ver como me observa, oh no, ¡viene hacia acá!, la emoción comienza a inundarme, que extraño sentimiento, mi dolor ah desaparecido, creó que ya necesitaba verlo.

Finalmente llegó al lugar donde yo me encontraba y se detuvo frente mió, un incomodo silencio se hizo notar en aquel sitio, el dio un sonoro suspiro y me miró nuevamente.

-¿Amy?-pregunto con una sonrisa tierna, la cual me fascinaba.

-Sonic, cuanto tiempo-pude articular con algo de nerviosismo, decidí bajar la cabeza, no quería que notara el estado de mi rostro, triste, hinchado, hasta algo sucio pienso yo.

-tienes razón-dijo el colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro-Amy…-

-¿si?-pregunte yo sin mucho interés.

-te eh extrañado tanto-continuó haciendo que elevara mi mirada con un ligero j alón de mi cabello.

-¿ah?-me sonrojé aún más, nunca pensé que el fuese a decir algo parecido-¿extrañar en que sentido?-cuestioné intrigada.

-en todos los que te imagines-volvió a acariciar mi cabello con aquella dulce sonrisa que había mostrado antes.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente de mis ojos-yo también, Sonic-conteste pesadamente-te eh echado mucho de menos.-

-no llores Amy-pidió dándome un imprevisto abrazo, pero como me gusto-odio verte así-y acerco su rostro hacia mi.

-yo…-pronuncia antes de que finalmente: me besó. Esos besos dulces que me hacían volar en el claro firmamento, aquellos que ansiaba con toda mi alma. No opuse resistencia, hasta me tome la libertad de cerrar mis ojos y dejarme llevar, esto no era correcto, más lo disfrutaba con toda mi alma. Decidí romper el beso, el se quedo ahí parado unos segundos y después retomó su postura anterior, realmente me sentía mal por haber permitido eso, el podía tener novia, o esposa, había un sin fin de razones por las que podía ser incorrecto, una de ellas: el, lamentablemente, no me pertenecía.

-tengo que irme-pronunció finalmente y desapareció en ese típico rayo azul.

Desconcertada, regrese a la banca en la que había estado sentada, mi mirada se perdió en el campo mientras recordaba esos cortos momento que habían pasado hacia minutos atrás. Mire hacia el suelo casi inconcientemente y me halle con una curiosa nota, curiosa, la recogí y la leí: "café Creamwith a las 6:00, no faltes", decía esta, una sonrisa adorno mi alocado rostro y deje salir un sonoro suspiro, muy contenta.

A veces, los sueños, se hacen realidad, aunque tengan más parecido con un cuento de hadas que con la realidad. Había vuelto a verlo, y eso causaba un gozo exclusivo de mí para mi alma. Mi vida volvía a tener sentido…

**¡No es un One-Shot! xD, bien tal vez si lo es, eso pensaba que sería, hasta que otra historia de amor se me vino a la cabeza, un poco cursi el cap pero así me pongo cuando peleo con este estupido (¡te amo Tony!), bien, el titulo es originario de una canción de Chapa C, por si les interesa, bien, ustedes me dicen si lo dejo como One-Shot, o hacemos que se convierta en fic ¿ok?, cuídense, Cya. **


End file.
